dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow Beginning
Green_Arrow_0012.jpg Green Arrow Beginning is a 2012 graphic novel published by DC Comics. As the name suggests, it focuses on the origins of Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, much like the TV series Arrow which the graphic novel was timed with the release of. The graphic novel takes place in a completely separate continuity than the DC comics universe, or that of the Arrow TV series. Appearances * Heroes: Oliver Queen Dinah Lance Roy Harper * Villains: Thomas Merlyn * Locations: Star City Starfish Island * Items: Green Arrow's Bow and Arrows Solicit Synopsis Timed for the release of Arrow on CW, a new look at the familiar origin of Green Arrow! When billionaire Oliver Queen is stranded on an island with only a bow and arrows to survive, he picks up valuable skills used to survive, but when he returns to America, he must save his beloved Star City as...the Green Arrow! Plot Oliver Queen is the heir to his billionaire father and his company Queen Industries. Oliver lives an almost stereotypical playboy lifestyle, womanizing and not working for the money he has. Oliver lives in Star City, which is where his father's company is based. Because of his womanizing nature, Oliver's girlfriend Dinah Lance breaks up with him and starts dating his best friend Thomas Merlyn. Oliver is not visibly effected by this, but he is emotionally effected and goes on a night of drinking on a cruise ship Queen Industries owns. On the cruise ship, Oliver and Thomas eventually get in a fight, which ends with a drunken Oliver punching Thomas across the face and then losing the fistfight to Thomas. And, Dinah also stays with Thomas. Soon after this, their cruise ship is raided by a drug cartel near the small Starfish Island. The drug cartel kills some of the wealthy passengers and steals all of the money on the ship. In a sudden act of courage, Oliver uses an antique expensive archer's bow and arrows (which the cartel wanted to steal) to shoot arrows at the cartel members. One of the arrows shoots through one cartel member's head, killing him. Oliver manages to escape the other members by diving overboard, using the bow to stay afloat. The cartel eventually leaves the ship and returns to the island, ans Oliver also swims to Starfish Island. Oliver is stranded on the Island for months, and Thomas orders the captain of the ship to return to America, saying that Oliver is dead, but Dinah doubts his decision. On the island, Oliver must learn to survive, without any other humans, but also with the constant fear of the drug cartel. Oliver must hunt for food, using the antique bow and arrows to hunt game for food, and also drinks from streams and small rivers. Eventually, he takes off most of his expensive clothes, in favor of organic camouflage made of shrubs and leaves to hide from the animals he hunts. Oliver eventually grows a beard and long hair, and picks up valuable archery skills to survive. Eventually, Oliver comes in contact with the drug cartel again, but he uses his new archery skills to shoot them with arrows, killing and wounding them. Oliver steals one of their small boats, and a flare gun. He sails away from the island and shoots the flare gun, which is seen by a small South American fishing barge. They rescue Oliver and he offers them a large sum of money ro take him to America, or at least near it. In America, Dinah misses Oliver, and so does his father. But, Thomas Merlyn's family's company is about to be bought by Queen Industries, which makes Thomas angry. Meanwhile, a physically and mentally exhausted Oliver Queen arrives in Mexico, and sneaks across the border into America with illegal immigrants, but is caught by the police and arrested. He is recognized and his father, grateful to see him alive, bails him out of jail and sends a private jet to take him back to Star City. Soon, Oliver arrives in Star City to a crowd of paparazzi and reporters outside Queen Industries, and to his grateful father. Also, Dinah is grateful to see him alive, which makes Thomas angry. Dinah starts dating Oliver again, but his whole outlook on life has changed. He eventually goes to a warehouse that Queen Industries owns and sets up weightlifting equipment and starts working out at night. Soon, Thomas Merlyn's company's HQ is broken into by the same cartel from Starfish Island, who followed Oliver to America. Merlyn begs them for his life, and the small cartel's leader agrees, in turn for an opportunity to kill the man who depleted their members, Oliver Queen, which will also benefit Merlyn because Queen Industries will soon buy his family's company. But, the assassination attempt on Oliver instead kills his father, who's last words to his son are "Do something with your life...Destiny Leaves it's mark..." Following this, Oliver has inherited Queen Industries, and receives support from Dinah. Oliver goes to his warehouse and continues lifting weights and training, and even shaves his beard and long hair. He is inspired by his newfound archery skills to purchase a modern bow and arrows. He puts on a bulletproof vest and wears a hat and sunglasses to hide his face. He straps a quiver to his back and sets out to the nighttime city streets. He sneaks into the Star City Police Station and reads files on cases that are being investigated, which identify Oliver's father's killers as the same cartel from Starfish Island. Oliver realizes that this, in his eyes, makes him responsible for his father's death. This makes him even more angry and he goes to the abandoned building which the cartel has set up a drug lab in. Oliver kills all of the cartel members using his bow and arrows and tackles the cartel leader out of a window, breaking his neck on impact with the ground. Following this, Oliver returns to his penthouse apartment in secret. The next day, the newspaper has a front page story about how the drug cartel was killed by mysterious arrows by an unknown vigilante, which the press labled 'the Green Arrow'. Oliver likes the name and realizes that he's doing something good and eventually decides to continue being a vigilante, keeping the name Green Arrow. As the Green Arrow, Oliver continues beating up small-time criminals using his bow and arrows, and he upgrades and he upgrades his costume to be more Robin Hood-inspired, making it green to match his name. He also gradually upgrades his arrows with Queen Industries equipment, such as outfitting an arrow with teargas and filling an arrowhead with a compacted boxing glove, causing it to expand on impact. The Green Arrow continues to get attention from the press, and the police are trying to track him down. He gets so wrapped up in being the Green Arrow, Oliver grows his beard back. Eventually, Dinah figures out that Oliver is the Green Arrow, and she realizes that he is being a hero, but convinces him to take time off from being a vigilante. During this time, Oliver Queen does charity work. He visits orphanages, and on one instance, meets a young orphan teenager named Roy Harper, who escapes his orphanage and follows Oliver Queen, which leads him to his Green Arrow warehouse, discovering his secret identity. Roy offers not to reveal his secret identity if he can fight crime with him as his 'sidekick'. Oliver is about to answer when he sees a news broadcast on a small TV he keeps in the warehouse: a costumed criminal is threatening to blow up the Queen Industries company HQ. Oliver puts on his Green Arrow gear and gives Roy a spare bow and arrows. They go to the Queen Industries building, and find it surrounded by the SWAT team, because a criminal is threatening to destroy the building with a bomb planted at the base of the building. Oliver is surprised to recognize the criminal as Thomas Merlyn, who is wearing all black to blend in with the night. Merlyn has also taken Dinah hostage, using only a compound bow and metal-tipped arrows as weapons. Dinah frees herself and attacks Merlyn, but his real target is Oliver, who he discovered is Green Arrow by watching him for weeks. He also reveals that he hired the cartel to kill his father, even if Oliver was the real target. Oliver attacks Merlyn and a final battle ensues. They fight until they are both bloody and crash through a window on the second floor of the building, much like the cartel leader, and they fight in the street. Merlyn tries to match Green Arrow's archery skills, but Oliver is more skilled and eventually uses his teargas arrow and boxing glove arrow on him, as well as beating him in hand to hand combat in front of the entire city. Green Arrow has won. Merlyn is then arrested by the SWAT team and they send a bomb squad to deactivate the bomb. Following this, Merlyn learns more fighting skills in prison, and Dinah Lance and Roy Harper both don a costume and offer to become crime fighters in Oliver's place. But, Oliver decides to continue being the Green Arrow and protecting Star City, quoting his father: "Destiny leaves it's mark". Category:Characters